Incubus
by Merry Sumi
Summary: What would you do if you were stuck in a school full of monsters? Warning: Tentacles and other forms of Hentai. Mature content.
1. A Pervert

Disclaimer: All of the characters are original, so please ask me before using them.

Warning: This story is rated M for Mature, or ages 17 and up. This is a hardcore story, or contains very extreme Hentai related situations with monsters and such.

Since the game that I was making was on the external hard drive that crashed I decided to make it into a story. I got the story plot line inspiration from various dreams and combined them all together. Enjoy!

Chapter One: A Pervert

_A girl let out a heavy sigh as she was staring out of her bedroom window. It was late at night as the sky was pitch black, and everything in her room was engulfed by the darkness. She had on a white tang top with light blue pants, as she was ready for sleep. Her cinnamon colored hair went to her shoulders as her matching amber eyes gazed at the sky continuously. Her skin was pale and soft, and her bare feet could feel the chilling floor._

_Her room was very simple with gray walls, a deep red short carpet, and several items of furniture. Her bed was beside the window as on the right of her was the dark desk with her desktop computer atop of it. A midnight blue rolling chair was obverse of that as a white trashcan sat beside it. On the opposite side of the bed was a small wooden table with a basic lamp and a digital clock on it. Some pictures were hanging on the wall as a slick black dresser was on the opposite side of the room from her bed, or beside the opened door._

_The female went over to her computer as she sat down in the chair, and immediately put her right hand onto the jet-black mouse. She was having difficulty falling asleep, but the lack of activities on the Internet made her feel rather bored. After several more clicks and the closing of several computer windows she got up, went over to her bed, and slipped beneath her deep azure blue covers. Her white pillow and sheets felt soft as she leaned onto her left side and shut her eyes in hopes that she would be off to sleep at any minute. Eventually the room faded into black as she dozed off into an uncomfortable rest._

The lass awoke to see a plain school hallway, but the lights were completely shut off so visibility was very low. There was also a slight fog to the atmosphere, or it made the area seem rather eerie.

'What am I doing at school?' she wondered. After her eyes adjusted she could see the pale walls with the silver flooring and the metal lockers on both sides of the hallway. There were windows on her left, but it was night. She glanced down to see that she was in a school uniform, or a black jacket with a white blouse underneath followed by a red tie around her neck. Her short white skirt went up to her mid upper thighs as dark leggings covered up her legs. Soft brown shoes covered her feet as she began walking forward.

From what she could see it wasn't her school, and there wasn't anyone else around. There were some fake plants in some corners of the hallway as the building itself seemed rather new. Gray sliding doors were on both sides of the hallway as most of them were shut. She turned the corner and heard the sound of a scream. 'Huh?' Her legs picked up in briskness as she began scurrying toward the noise. The hallway was rather long, but she eventually reached the dead end of it and the source of the shriek.

To her astonishment there was another female student with the same school uniform on, but her white leggings went up to her lower thighs. She had short brown hair and a black headband in her hair. Behind her was a male student with a black suit, or the closed buttoned up jacket with long sleeves and long pants. He also had short dark hair as his crimson eyes could be seen in the dark. His hands were grasping the victim's waist as his pants were unzipped, or he was raping her with ease. She was crying with tears strolling down her cheeks as she was moaning and whining in discomfort. Her body was leaning over a wooden bench as lockers surrounded them.

"Stop it! I don't want to do this!" she hollered. He smirked as he continued humping her, or penetrating her with his thick cock. The visitor watched in horror, as she was completely bewildered on what to do.

"Oh look, we have a guest," the male teenager grinned. "I'll do you next, but first, I'm going to come."

"Come?" the stranger repeated. The assault continued as his hands groped the female's chest, and his body was tucked close to hers. He began ramming with agility as the orgasm was clearly about to reach its peak.

"No! Don't!" the student lamented. She shut her eyes as she endured herself for the worst, or realizing that it was too late to be redeemed.

"I can't quit now," he told her between hesitant grunts. "Oh, it's coming, Baby. You're going to love it." He went as hard as he could slamming, penetrating, humping, and groping her entrance as he felt himself reach her sensitive spot, or deeply inside of her. The female's groans became louder as she too was about to blow. "Here I come!"

The male stopped for a moment as he quickly seized her hips, and held himself close to her while standing up. He released a loud moan from his lips as his semen shot into her, and across the floor. The youth wailed, as she felt his hot sticky seed fill her up with exhaustion overcoming her.

"You pervert…" She suddenly shut her eyes and fell over onto the floor as he instantly removed himself from her, took out a white handkerchief from his right pocket, wiped himself off, and zipped up his pants while licking his lips with delight.

"So Baby, are you ready?" he asked. He went around the bench and stood in front of it as he inched himself closer to the other student.

"No, you're a monster," she refused with a serious expression on her face. Her hands formed fists by her sides as she backed up a little.

"Oh, it'll feel really good," he argued. "Come on. I want to hear your moans fill the halls."

"Get away from me!" She stepped back as he continued going forward, or nearing himself to her. "You'll just drop me and go to some other girl like you did with her."

"You're so stubborn. Mm. Such a turn on," the male complimented. "However, you're not making this any easier. I guess I'll have to use my true form to get you."

"Huh?" Before she uttered anything else black smoke covered his entire being as it faded away a moment later to expose his hideous look. He was a monster, or a red lizard-like creature. It was somewhat rotund with a long pink tongue slithering out of its mouth, or obviously eager for another individual to violate. It was standing on two legs as its hands were short with long claws.

Suddenly, a bell chimed in the distance as they both froze. A light emerged between them as they yelled out in pain from the blinding illumination. When the girl had her hand over her eyes she could see the outlining of a sword in the middle of it, or a long silver blade with a deep blue handle. A white ribbon that was about an inch wide and several inches long flowed from the bottom of it. She instantly went to it and grabbed it hoping that the monster wouldn't reach it first.

"Oh wow…" The room went back to the dismal black as the blade felt delicate and pure in her hands, or almost like it was meant for her. 'Now that I have a way to fight I'm going to kill that thing.' She gritted her teeth as she held the weapon in front of her, and got into a fighting pose.

"You're going to quickly find yourself begging for me," the enemy taunted while swinging the tongue about. "HYAAAA!" It slung the tongue forward as it attempted to whack her onto the floor, but the item in her hands managed to block it. She continued defending herself as it tried to hit her, but it kept getting the sword instead.

The swordsman then watched as the tongue tried to go from behind, but she immediately fell forward to make it miss. She then stood up, ran over, and while yelling held the blade into the air, and ran toward the lizard-like being. "DIE!" she hollered. The monster instantly moved to the right as she stumbled into the lockers.

"Full force isn't going to work. Why don't you give up and let me lick you already?" it inquired. She pivoted and saw in horror as its tongue seized her right ankle, and pulled her onto the floor. The discomfort from banging her butt onto the hard floor was overwhelming, but the feeling of being vulnerable was even worse. She struggled to get it off as the lizard sauntered toward her, and had a wide smirk on its face.

"No!" The lass acted on impulse as she sliced the tongue with the blade, which caused the beast to bellow from losing its tongue. With the moment of hesitation she got onto the bench, jumped off of it, and slammed the sword onto its head. The weapon went through it as it split into two, and then exploded.

"UWAAAAAA!" The creature screamed as she tumbled onto the floor, and felt the blast from the explosion onto her back.

'That was close,' she thought. The girl stood up to see that it was gone. In its place were a bright light, and a figure in the center of it. The angel had six fluffy white wings as she wore a long cerulean dress that contrasted her penetrating sapphire eyes and long silver hair.

"Suzu, oh Suzu," she muttered. A slight echo was in her voice as the student glanced up at her. The angel was about six feet in the air as she spoke. "An incubus has attacked this school. You must defeat him before everyone in the school expires and becomes his servile."

"Are you the one that gave me this sword?" Suzu wondered. "And how did you know my name?"

"Yes. You are pure and innocent enough to wield it. Use Uzu to purge the monsters and destroy the incubus." The angel disappeared as the lights of the hallway switched on, and exposed the various colors of the hallway.

"You did it!" a squeak interrupted. Before Suzu could look there were arms wrapped around her and the sound of someone jumping with joy from behind her.

"Get off!" she ordered. The girl pulled away as Suzu faced her. She was about five feet tall, or five inches shorter than she was. Her purple hair was in miniature pigtails as she had the same uniform on.

"Sorry! That was so cool though! You beat the monster and saw an angel!" she continued with glee. "My name is Yori. I'm a magician and I can use spells to help you! Want to join me?"

"Uh," Suzu frowned in dismay, as she was uneasy around the excitement of the student. "Sure I guess."

"Yay! This is going to be so cool!" Yori beamed. "Why don't you come with me? I'll explain everything." The two girls began going down the hallway as they departed from the scene.

End of Chapter One


	2. Plant Attack

Chapter Two: Plant Attack

"Why isn't this working?" a male student whined. He had blue eyes and brown short hair. A female student with short pink hair and crimson eyes was standing beside him as she had a look of annoyance on her face. They were standing obverse of the wooden table, which had a sapphire pot atop of it with a stubbed emerald green plant. It looked like a normal vine, but it was not producing the correct length or amount of leaves like the rest of them in the room. There were about ten other tables in the laboratory and each one had an identical plant on it.

"Come on. Let's just call it a night, Ryoushi," she whined. Her arms were folded, as it was only the two of them hours after the class had ended. They were in a laboratory room, or the walls and flooring were a silver color. The room itself was about twenty feet long and ten feet wide. Each table was about two feet apart, and there was a pair of sinks on the opposite wall of the door.

"No. If we don't get the plant to grow right before tomorrow we'll fail the examination for sure," he barked. A clipboard was in his right hand as the pencil was clipped beneath the metal jaw. "We must have done something wrong. Alrena, don't you have any ideas?"

"Nope. You're being stubborn about this. An entire night won't help the plant either," she told him. "I'm going. You can stay here if you want, but you're just wasting your time." Alrena relaxed her arms as she shook her head. "Don't forget to sign our names saying that we were here."

"Right. See you tomorrow then," Ryoushi frowned. He walked down the long aisle as a table was at the end of it with a clipboard sitting there beside empty laboratory bottles and equipment. While he was setting his clipboard onto the table Alrena stood beside the plant, and put her right hand onto it.

'He's so irritating. I hate having him as my partner.' The plant illuminated an odd color as she went over to the plant to her left, and did the same thing with her palm. 'This should show him.' When she was finished and quickly turned the smirk into a grimace the boy had finally finished signing their names on the check-in paper, and was sauntering back toward her. "Just don't go insane, okay?" He was about a foot away from her as he nodded his head and sighed.

"Yeah, sorry about this. See you tomorrow." He watched as she went between the tables, up to the door, opened it, went through the exit, and shut the door behind her. He then stared back at the plant as he let out a heavy sigh. 'What did I do wrong?' Suddenly the lights shut off as he let out a shriek of astonishment, and the entire room went pitch black, except for the area around the window with the moonlight peeping in. "Ah! I can't see!"

The lights switched back on a minute later as he felt his heart throbbing in his chest from horror. 'That was weird.' It was only he in the room, so the electricity being unstable made the atmosphere rather eerie. He glanced back at the plant, and to Ryoushi's surprise it was longer and moving on its own. "Whoa." It had sprouted in the blink of an eye with a long vine stretching about ten feet about, and another short one that was flickering as if it was hungry. Suddenly, the vine grasped his right arm as it was flung into the air above his head. A vine from behind did the same with his other arm, or pinned him down to the floor.

"No! It's active!" Ryoushi exclaimed with panic in his voice. Two other vines grabbed his ankles as his legs were spread apart. His body appeared to be a giant X as another vine was around his waist. He tried wiggling, but nothing happened. "Help! Someone help me!" His pleas were shortly interrupted as a vine's extension reached for the area between his legs, which made him very uneasy. It surprisingly began rasping the slumbering lump in his pants as he let out a groan of discomfort. "No…Don't touch me there…" His cheeks lit up with blush as his eyes shut, and the bulge began to form. His clothed cock was erecting as its firmness was exposed through the thin attire.

"I'm hardening…" Ryoushi admitted. The vine probed the lump a bit more before stopping, and seizing his pant zipper to undo it. The pants fell to the floor, as his white briefs were vulnerable. The vine wrapped around the two holes of it as the garment was immediately tugged down to the floor. His increasing dick was pulsing as it was about an inch wide and seven inches long. The vine then wrapped itself around his cock as it squeezed it, and caused him to let out a staggering moan.

"It feels good…" Ryoushi muttered. He felt his defenses weakening as the familiar masturbation took place between his legs. The vine stroked him, squeezed him, and would even stroke his tip. Each movement caused him to groan in delight. He then let out a yelp as a vine entered his butt from behind. The double treatment was overwhelming as he sensed the orgasm stirring.

"My butt…" Ryoushi felt the vine slip in and out of him as the plant around his cock was joined with another one squishing his balls. He wasn't sure what the organism wanted with him, but for now it was rather pleasuring to his rowdy personality. The vine in him then went deeply inside of him as he let out another painful shriek. It was about half an inch wide, or making him feel like his hole was being stretched too far. "Ow!"

The vine ignored his lamenting as it began spilling a hot sticky substance into him. It was filling his inner self as it caused him to feel even more aroused. "I don't like this…" He sensed a forced ejaculation about to occur as the plant was briskly squeezing his cock. "I'm coming!" Before he had the chance to release his seed the plant around his about to pop part let go, and exposed a hideous mouth.

It almost looked like a flower with the pink skin, but there was a tongue in the middle of the flora's opening. It then grabbed onto the head of his dick, and covered the entire firm skin with its mouth. Ryoushi wailed in dismay as it began sucking hard. He felt the first climax stagger between his legs as his semen was immediately engulfed by the mouth. He watched in awe as a lump went through the vine, and into the plant's core, or into the pot itself.

Ryoushi felt himself already about to ejaculate once more as the plant in his butt shot out more of the strange liquid. It had an odd side effect of making his entire body hot with friskiness, or eager for more intercourse. "Not again…" He loudly groaned as the mouth firmly sucked onto him, and another ejaculation shot into its system. He could feel himself becoming weary from the constant spasms, but the plant seemed relentless. "No more. Please no more."

The male sensed nausea enveloping him as the plant continued violating him with its gruesome unearthly rape. Whenever he would come, the hot substance would shoot and make him come again. This happened several more times as the vines were holding him up from collapsing instead of pinning him down. Finally, the insertion in his butt paused as he had a moment to rest.

'Is it over?' he wondered. He lost count after the seventh ejaculation, which was still way more than he was used to. Suddenly, the vine had a huge flow of the elixir, filling up his stomach with it within a minute. "No! It's coming out!" Ryoushi felt horrified as his stomach was bulging through his jacket, and he sensed the urge to burst. The flow stopped as the vine began ramming into him, humping him and thrusting his body like a pole. Ryoushi felt the final orgasm rumble through him as he gritted his teeth and shut his eyes with a loud moan.

The climax peaked as the sticky nectar shot out of his cock and into the vine's delightful mouth. He wailed and groaned, as the amount was tenfold of what he was used to, or the release was long lasting. His stomach began shrinking as he continued ejaculating for the next few minutes. It finally came to an end as the plant completely released him, and dropped him onto the cold floor. Ryoushi was too tired to move as he shut his eyes, and felt his manhood droop to repose.

* * *

><p>Suzu and Yori were outside of the school as they were sitting at a café with white circular tables and chairs. There were flowers all around the area on the fresh green grass, but the lack of light made everything difficult to see. There were lampposts around as well, but none of them were working. Yori was sitting across from her as she had her legs kicking frantically beneath the table.<p>

"So you must be new around here," Yori retorted. She kept her legs still as she anxiously clasped her hands into her lap.

"Yeah. Why is it so dark here?" Suzu wondered. "And what was with that monster?" A frown came upon Yori's face as she continued with a slight whisper.

"You see, this school was normal, until the incubus appeared," she explained. "Then the teachers and students were attacked, and all of the lights stopped working. It was like nighttime itself went everywhere."

"What is an incubus?" Suzu inquired. She felt uneasy being out in the open in the dismal atmosphere, but having company helped a bit.

"A monster that lures females with his charm, like a succubus but a male version," the magician answered. "I think if we defeat him then the school will be okay again. Did you see how the lights went back on when you destroyed the monster in the hallway?"

"Not at first, but I see your point," Suzu uttered. "So, whenever we kill a monster an area will be back to normal?"

"That's my guess. So, do you feel ready to battle some more?" Yori whispered. "If you get hurt I can heal you. My spells can hit from any range, too."

"Um, sure," the brunette nodded. She was horrified with the thought of running into another perilous situation, but if it meant restoring the school then she was okay with it.

"Okay, follow me." Yori and the partner got up as they headed to the door, which was located in the science section of the school. They were back inside as the hallway was pitch black, and most of the doors were shut. Suddenly, a moan came from behind as they quickly pivoted to see what the source of it was.

"Do you feel that?" Suzu mumbled. A sense of dread overcame her as she took out Uzu, and held it in both of her hands.

"Oh, that means a monster is nearby," Yori pointed out. "I think. I mean, when I got it before that was when I ran into you and the lizard thingy."

"Monster detection? Interesting, but, it's nearby, whatever it is." Suzu bit her lower lip as they went toward the sound, and stuck close together. Yori pulled out her staff, as it was purple with a transparent orb at the top. A lavender string hung from the top as it swirled about with a length of ten feet. Its name was Ori.

"What's that?" Yori pointed at the floor as a vine was sticking out from the bottom of the door on the right side of the hallway. Suzu swiftly went up to it as she sliced it after a straightforward dash, and it disappeared. "Just in case, huh?" Yori had caught up with her as she slowly opened up the door. To their astonishment the entire science laboratory was covered in plants, or mostly vines with a grass like flooring to it.

"What happened in here?" Suzu gasped. There were tables, chairs, and sinks engulfed by the plants. Some were moving around as thin vines were scattered across the room, as if they were imploring for more victims.

"Too many to kill," Yori whined. "Okay, there has to be some main monster in here. Sometimes when there's a collection of enemies there seems to be a leader. If we take out the boss then the rest will go with it, at least I hope it will."

"Should we split up?" Suzu suggested. The vines were rattling about as if they could tell that prey was nearby.

"Nah. Let's try running to the back of the room to see if the monster is there. Think of this room as a maze where if we reach the end we get a prize." Suzu rolled her eyes as Yori began scurrying, in which she shortly joined with her. Yori was blasting spheres of fire as the plants that tried to grasp them would wither up and evaporate. Suzu felt useless, as her fighting skills were much lower. They were in the center of the room as a voice cried out. "Is someone here?"

"Help…Me…" A faint wail came from a lump of plants that was located between two tables. A hand was sticking out of it as the two girls gawked in awe.

"Stand back," Yori shouted as she shoved the partner behind her. Both of her hands clasped her rod as she pointed it at the pile of vines, and a wave of flames entirely engulfed it. The naked male student was exposed, as he was completely pale and covered with a sticky pale substance. He was on his stomach as he was finally released from the vine's unearthly raping.

"Thank-you," he wheezed. It was Ryoushi as he was completely exhausted. Suzu immediately sat beside him as she opened up her mouth and had faint tears in her eyes.

"What happened?" she questioned. Her sword was in her right hand as she kept it there just in case of a surprise assault.

"I was here working on my project when they suddenly attacked me. It's so gross what they do," he said with disgust in his tone.

"Was anyone else with you?" Yori interrupted. She was standing over them with her arms crossed.

"Alrena, but she left a few hours ago, I think," he told them.

"Hm. Come on, Suzu. Let's continue." Yori began walking off as Suzu removed her jacket, exposing her white blouse, as she placed it over Ryoushi's chilled body.

"Thanks. Be careful though. The plants are highly aggressive," he warned. She stood up and followed Yori as they went down the aisle with a weapon in their right hand, slashing and shooting at anything that got in their way. They shortly came to the other side of the room as the sinks and windows were facing them.

"I don't see anything," Suzu wheezed. The area was nothing but plants being about, and sluggishly making their way to seize the fresh gulls.

"I'm surprised that you made it this far," a figure interrupted. They turned around to see Alrena or a female student with a small sapphire pot on her right hand.

"Are you Alrena?" Suzu interrogated.

"Yeah. Why do you ask?" she sneered. Her left hand was by her side as she continued glaring at them.

"Your partner has been waiting for you over there," Yori added.

"Like I would help Ryoushi? He's stubborn and annoying," she complained. "I doubt that the both of you could grow a plant, too."

"Do you have any idea who caused the shrubs to go into a frenzy?" Suzu shyly asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Yori spat at her. "She's the enemy." Suzu cringed as she felt gullible, or too naïve to understand the situation.

"Of course. When I saw Ryoushi doing the project wrong I got frustrated and caused this mess," she grinned. "The plants are hungry for more, you know." Her hand illuminated as the vine in her palm extended in length, and wrapped around her entire body. She transformed into her true form or a wooden tree with sharp fangs at the middle area, and shining crimson eyes. It had stubbed arms and giant feet as it roared. It was about ten feet high and two feet long.

"Whoa!" Suzu grimaced as the massive beast stood over them, and extended its branches. Yori immediately shot fire at it, but vines beside them sacrificing themselves to protect Alrena blocked some of them.

"Suzu! Try to cut off as much as you can," Yori ordered. The girl was shorter, but she was a lot more aggressive. She did as told and watched as the vines along with the branches tried to hit them, or grab onto their loose limbs. Sometimes Suzu would miss and a plant would whack her, or she would be stinging with slight bruises from impact.

"I wonder how delicious you would taste," Alrena teased. Its voice sounded low and monstrous as it finally managed to tie some vines around their waists, and throw them into the air.

"Ahhhh!" Yori screamed. "I'm afraid of heights!" She waved her arms about as a vine from below was reaching for her legs.

"Yori! Watch out!" Suzu yelled. The magician quickly shot embers from her wand as the vines dissipated, and she dropped toward the tree's trunk. The partner landed in its hair, which was made of thousands of leaves and branches.

"Oh great." Yori felt like she was in a giant bush with leaves and plants everywhere. Fortunately none of them were moving, but the feeling of being attacked was daunting. She could hear Suzu wailing and slicing things with her blade. 'Hm. How do I get out of here?' She began shooting more flames as everything ignited.

"UWAAAAHHH!" The tree shrieked as the fire quickly spread from the top to the main bark itself. Suzu had fallen as she gazed from the floor to see the tree slowly disintegrate from the spreading embers. The vines around her were violently twitching as everything turned black and burned from the inside out. Eventually Alrena was a basic pile of ash as Yori and Suzu were standing side by side, and everything around them was restored to normal, including Ryoushi's project.

"That was smart," Suzu complimented. The silver flooring and walls were exposed as all of the lights flickered back on, or illuminated the entire science laboratory.

"I guess so," Yori blushed. "Come on, let's look for some more monsters." The two of them exited the laboratory as they pulled Ryoushi along for short assistance.

End of Chapter Two


	3. Bookworms

Chapter Three: Bookworms

A female student in another hallway of the school was at her locker as her dirty blond hair was in pigtails that made loops. Her hazel eyes were glancing about as she placed a book into the storage device, and shut the door. When she pivoted she let out an astonishing gasp.

"Oh, hey, Hibine," she greeted with a smile. He was a male student with smooth bleached out white hair that went down to his ears. His crimson eyes were deeply penetrating as he let out a small bow.

"Seiko, do you have a moment?" he wondered. Even though the lights were shut off the students still wandered the school as if there were classes, or on a regular schedule.

"Sure, I guess," she retorted. The lass had a slight crush on him since he was rather popular in their class.

"You see, we have the test tomorrow, and I was hoping that you could help me out just for a moment," he explained. They were already sauntering down the hallway side by side as she blushed a little.

"Of course." She glanced at him several times and at her front or in curiosity as in where they were going.

"Yeah, I usually study where no one can find me," Hibine muttered. "Here we are." It was a wooden door, or a janitor's closet. She opened it up as she stepped inside, and heard the door shut behind them. It was a small room of about five feet wide and ten feet long. There was a miniature window at the top of the room as a tiny amount of light was glimmering within the area. Some brooms and mops were against the far wall as the surfaces were all white.

"So, what's your question?" Seiko inquired. She was standing beneath the window as he was still staring at her with a smirk on his face.

"What is one plus one?" he stated. She rolled her eyes, as she immediately felt annoyed from such a simple question.

"You seriously don't know addition?" Seiko interrogated with her arms folded.

"Wrong. One plus one equals two, or what I would like to do with you," he answered. "You see, I've been wanting to violate you ever since I first saw you." The male stepped closer as he suddenly transformed into a massive scarlet covered bug with six transparent wings, two huge eyes, six arms, and a long tail with a tube like bottom to it. Its pincers crammed together as a slithering tongue popped out.

"Ewwww! What are you?" she gawked in awe.

"This is my true form, but don't worry, you'll be enjoying it soon," it explained. The insect then immediately wrapped its tongue around her legs as she fell onto the floor. The girl loudly yelped, as she was flat on her stomach with her back facing toward it. The tongue struck again as it swiftly removed her pale panties, and ripped them off of her body.

"No! Don't!" Seiko wailed. The breeze around her legs increased as its wings flapped a few times before its tongue went straight into her. "Ah!" The tongue violently went all the way into her entrance as it rubbed her sensitive spot, or triggered the unwanted arousal. It went in and out as she felt tears stroll across her cheeks, and her hands were trying to grip the floor.

"Come on. I know you desire me, Seiko," it hissed. The tongue was harshly removed from her as its entire body eased itself over her, and rammed its thick tail into her same canal. She screamed as the two-inch thick and ten-foot long beast penetrated her firmly. "You've been chosen out of all the female students for this. Don't you feel lucky?"

"No…" Seiko lamented. The tail went in and out as it rasped her insides fervently, or caused her body to tremble with spur. The unearthly rape continued as its arms wrapped around her waist and its tongue slipped into her mouth as she sensed it caressing her own muscle. Her released moans were muffled as the rear went briskly in and out of her body.

"I sense the pressure rising," Hibine taunted as its tail continued to brutally assault her. "Yes. That's it. Come, Seiko." The bug quickly thrashed itself in and out of her, causing the orgasm to stagger throughout her entire being. She let out a wailing groan as the tongue absorbed her grieving.

"Now, do me one last favor," it inquired with a grin. Seiko was still trembling from the orgasm as she didn't nod or shake her head. "Be a pleasant matriarch and take care of our descendants." It then with great discomfort yanked its tail out, and the end of it formed a thin red tentacle. The vine slithered into her butt as she let out another grasping moan. It reached all the way in as an odd fluid began filling her stomach. It was hot and sticky like honey, but feeling the flow through her canal was overwhelming.

"You're such an obedient demoiselle, Seiko," Hibine complimented. "I'm glad that I got to play with you." Her stomach felt like it was going to burst, as it was inflated through her shirt. The massive monster then fully removed itself, changing back to its human form, and departed from the room.

Seiko woke up about an hour later as she found herself on the janitor flooring. Her stomach was regular size as her clothing was also normally atop of her.

'It must have been a nightmare,' she thought. 'I must have come in here to take a nap.' She glanced at the watch on her right wrist to see that she had missed a class, but she had the time to rush to the next one. Her class was visiting the library to do some research for an upcoming report, and luckily it was nearby. The female stood up as she dusted herself off before exiting the closet.

The library was a grand room with the same white walls and flooring with columns separating the wooden bookshelves, or for minor decoration. The front of it contained a pale counter with the librarian behind it, and some more shelves behind that. There were stairs on each side that went up to the next floor with a restroom also on each side, or to separate the genders from one another. Upstairs had a soft tan carpet, as rows of shelves were about two feet apart, and beside an empty walkway.

The walkway was basically an area that went up to the windows in the back, which were large, or the black couches with a coffee table. The class was inside a room on the upper floor with about twenty feet across and thirty feet wide. There were wooden desks and chairs as each student in the class sat at one, and Seiko was in the back row. The walls were a light green as the floor was a marble white. The male teacher with black short hair and eyes in a fancy suit was teaching as he drew instructions onto the chalkboard behind him.

Seiko was still concerned about the dream as she glanced around to see what everyone else was doing. Some students were paying attention, some were looking down, and others were already dozing off. The student beside her was asleep as she felt comfortable enough to daydream like usual. Suddenly her stomach let out a growl as she felt the hunger tremble throughout her body.

'I'm so hungry,' she thought. 'Too bad lunch isn't for another hour or so.' She drew scribbles on the packet obverse of her, or pretended to be listening. All of a sudden her stomach jerked as an immense sensation of displeasure and warmth engulfed her entire being. 'Ow! What's going on?' Seiko was guessing that she was ill, but something was already about to come out of her system between her legs. She didn't have enough time to raise her hand to excuse herself as the uncanny process began.

Her stomach bulged as the eggs began rumbling about, or eager to be released. She heavily blushed in embarrassment as her legs spread apart, and her hands grasped the sides of her chair.

'They're coming out,' Seiko cried. 'That wasn't a dream.' She realized that her panties were missing as her entrance expanded, or was ready to deliver the eggs. The female gritted her teeth as the first egg painfully arrived, and she began pushing while it trying to keep her heavy breathing to a minimum. The egg was the normal sized kind, or what she would find at the store. 'Here it comes!' She lowered herself a little in her chair, and widened her legs as much as she could.

The egg popped out and tumbled onto the floor as another one was already poking through her entrance. Seiko glanced about to see that no one was looking at her, which was what she wanted. The teacher was at the board mumbling and writing as she was overlooking him completely. She put her head back as the egg flew and landed beside the other one. These continued for a while as a third, fourth, fifth, and so on amount of eggs would mount and eventually fall to the floor.

'Ahh!' Seiko bit her lower lip as an egg managed to somehow enter her butt, or come from the other end. She leaned onto her right as eggs were popping out from both ends. 'It hurts! It hurts so much!' Finally after about twenty rounds of birthing the last egg was removed from her body. She panted in relief as she was covered in sweat, and she felt her bottom half rest. Seiko then leaned over in curiosity to see what the eggs were doing, or if someone had noticed at all.

Suddenly they began to shake as one by one the eggs hatched and had an outburst of about a dozen or so worms. The worms were barely a quarter of an inch wide as they were about three inches long. They were a light tan color as they began swarming the floor as if imploring for something. Seiko's eyes widened in horror as the worms went over to the wall, and disappeared.

Outside of the classroom the worms continued crawling as the carpet concealed them, or they blended in well with it. One female student was in one of the rows reading a book as a worm crawled up her leg, into her panties, and eventually inside of her. She felt the discomforting guest as she let out a yelp before a heavy arousal overcame her, and her body became hot.

'I'm so teased,' she whined. Her right hand accidentally dropped the book as she began rubbing her inner thighs, or wanted something thick to insert her. During that time several other students were feeling the same sensation, male and female.

* * *

><p>Suzu and Yori were wandering the halls as they had just exited from the nurses' office, or were able to give Ryoushi a new uniform and clean off the nectar from his body.<p>

"So this is pretty much what we'll be doing?" Suzu asked. They were sauntering down the dismal hallway as they could tell that there was more fighting to do eventually.

"What do you mean?" Yori questioned. She had put away her wand as her arms were swinging by her sides.

"Instead of us going to class we'll be defeating more monsters and all until we find the incubus?" she asked again.

"Of course. Aren't you worried that more students will get hurt?" the purple haired girl continued. "Besides, we managed to eliminate two monsters without being violated, so we're off to a great start."

'I still think we got lucky with Alrena,' Suzu sighed. It was mere chance that Yori fell onto the head of the tree enemy, and engulfed the entire thing with flames. They went down the dark hallway as some footsteps could be heard nearing them. "What's that?" Suzu and Yori stopped walking as a minute later a female student approached them. She had long light green hair, hazel eyes, and black leggings up to her higher thighs. She seemed alarmed as her eyes were slightly widened.

"Are you okay?" Yori inquired. They were standing beside the lass, as she seemed to be the tallest out of the three of them, or about five feet and five inches tall.

"Don't go to the library," she uttered. Her hands were trembling as she tried to keep cool.

"Why not?" Suzu interrogated. She watched as the student put her right hand through her hair and narrowed her eyes.

"I'm telling you, don't go," she barked. "You'll just end up like the rest of them."

"We can help you know," Yori sneered with her hands on her hips. "Come on, what happened?" She eventually shook her head as she opened up her mouth.

"Our class was there for a visit when some of the students ran to the restroom. Apparently there are some worms that are…" She paused as her words came to a halt. "Oh, I'll show you. My name is Tomoko by the way." Tomoko pivoted as she led them to the library, and they all stepped inside.

"There's barely anyone here," Yori whined. Suddenly, something small slithered across the floor as Tomoko immediately gawked and took out a staff.

"Look! Do you see it?" One of the worms was crawling toward them as Yori and Suzu were dumbfounded.

"It's just a worm," Yori complained.

"No, it will enter you, and you'll become sexually teased in an instant," Tomoko mumbled. The wand in her hand was about seven feet long, an inch wide, and had a crystal at the top that was transparent. "I call it Oko. I've been using it to kill the worms, but there's a lot of them for some reason."

"So you're like me," Suzu beamed. "We've been going around fighting other monsters. Will you join us?"

"I guess, but we still have to find the one who did this before everyone in the school is too frisky to concentrate," Tomoko razzed. "Maybe if we check the rooms we'll find something."

"Worms that tease you? Why is that such a threat?" Suzu questioned her with bewilderment.

"Oh, I'll show you." Tomoko led them up the left flight of stairs as they were on the upper floor. There were students wandering around, but a lot of them were doing odd conduct. The girls had their hands on their bosoms or in their panties, and the boys were rasping their hardened cocks. Cum and semen were across the floor as the scent of masturbation filled the air. "The worm enters your body and triggers the function that turns you on, basically, you become so aroused that you can't do anything else until you're satisfied."

"Wow. So maybe if we defeat whoever did this then all of them will disappear," Yori thought aloud. "Okay. Where should we look first?"

"I was thinking the classrooms," Tomoko suggested. "They're over here." She went first as Suzu pulled out Uzu, and Yori held onto Ori. They entered one classroom, but it was an empty room with a male student concealing himself in the corner.

"Hey, do you know what's going on?" he asked them. It was Hibine as he seemed worried. "I'm looking for a girl named Seiko, but I can't find her."

"We can help!" Yori exclaimed with a wide grin on her face. They encircled him, as he was pleased to hear that they would be of assistance. "Where did you last see her?"

"This morning," he continued. They exited the classroom as they went toward the next one, which was down the walkway. "We were studying for a mathematics exam, and I was hoping that she could study with me some more. It's tomorrow and all." The next classroom door was obverse of them as he stood to the side.

"You first." Yori, Suzu, and Tomoko entered the classroom as Seiko was lying across the floor in the back of the classroom. Hibine entered as well as he quietly shut the door behind him. The girls quickly got around Seiko as she opened them up to see them standing there.

"Who are you?" Seiko wondered. She sat up as she spotted Hibine, and suddenly shrieked. "Get away from me!" Her eyes widened, as he seemed confused.

"I don't understand," he muttered with a perplexed expression. "We're partners. Don't you remember?"

"You were the one that violated me this morning, and made me responsible for the worms that have been hurting my friends," she continued with faint tears in her eyes.

"What a brat," Hibine whispered. "You were so obedient though. I there's no point in lying anymore." He then transformed into the massive bug as the girls cringed in astonishment. "Yes, it was me, I was the one that implanted you with my children. It's so much fun though watching the students flaunt about and tease themselves until they are too exhausted."

"Ewww! A giant bug!" Yori cried. It stood on its legs as its wings began to flap. It then turned around and knocked down the door as it immediately went into the air. The ceiling was high up, so Suzu couldn't hit it with her blade.

"Come, my tots. You have fresh girls to feed on," it hissed. The group glanced down to see the worms inching toward them across the carpet.

"We don't have a lot of time," Tomoko hollered. Both her and Yori shot various spells, but all of them missed. It was a matter of minutes before several worms would be reaching them.

"Why don't we distract it, er, somehow get it down, and then shoot it?" Suzu suggested.

"I guess," Yori agreed. "Hey bug! Come and violate me!" They watched as Hibine dove toward them, and instantly grasped Yori with its legs. She flew into the air with it as she screamed and kicked. "Let go!"

"Yori!" Suzu shrieked. They gazed as the insect went across the room, and perched itself on top of a bookshelf.

"Come on. This is our chance," Tomoko told her. She seized Suzu's left hand, and pulled them beneath the bookshelf where Hibine and Yori were. Yori was on all fours as the monster was already poised to stick itself into her.

"Just shoot!" Yori ordered them. She had her eyes shut as the tongue went into her mouth, and began caressing her tongue. Tomoko turned to Suzu for a moment and opened her mouth.

"When I use my wind spell throw your blade at it," she said. Suzu nodded as the new companion held up Oko, and shot a wave of air at the enemy. The brunette swung Uzu as the combined assaults knocked Hibine onto the floor. Yori had managed to grip herself onto the top of the bookshelf as she took out Ori and stared down at the bug.

"Die you pervert!" She shot various embers at it as the creature loudly shrieked, and eventually withered into ash.

"Yes!" Suzu cheered as the worms also burnt up, and the students eventually stopped pleasuring themselves. They put away their weapons as the students went back to the normal procedures, or reading books. The three of them returned to where Seiko was as she was nowhere to be seen.

"Thanks for helping me out," Tomoko told them. "I'll gladly be of assistance. I have some spells, but I'm more of a healer."

"Cool," Suzu nodded. "Where should we head next?"

End of Chapter Three


	4. A Full Team

Chapter Four: A Full Team

A male student was sitting at a desk as he anxiously bit his lower lip, and scribbled with the pencil in his right hand. He had dark scarlet hair as his silver eyes were penetrating. He was about five feet seven inches tall as the desk seemed somewhat short to him. He was working in a teacher's office as the lights were dim, and the walls along with the flooring were white.

'Ugh. How much more do I have?' he wondered. The name Hiroshi was at the top of the piece of paper as the wooden desk and chair held him up. The window was across from him as the gray curtains covered up the windows. A fake plant was in each corner as the door was to his left. Suddenly, a strange sound came from the door as he gasped.

'What the heck?' He got up and went over to the door, as he had to go around the entire desk in order to reach it. He didn't hear anything for a while as he decided to go back to his seat, but another noise caused him to accidentally yelp. 'I have an hour. I have time to check it out.' Hiroshi overlooked the test as his curiosity made him open up the wooden door, and expose the long dismal hallway.

He didn't like how most of the school was pitch black, but he couldn't do anything but deal with it. He sauntered ahead as no one else was around, and the long moans were feeling closer. "Hello?" Just as he shut his mouth something crept in front of him. It was a tentacle monster as its base looked like a hardened rock, or an outward shell. It was about six feet tall and each red tentacle arm was ever extensive, in which there appeared to be about fifty or so of them sticking out of the shell.

"Gah!" Hiroshi sensed himself tremble in horror as he activated his weapons, or Shi, which were crimson knuckle gloves with a strong punch. He charged toward it as his right fist pierced the crust, and caused the monster to disappear. Two more of them emerged behind it as he cringed in awe. 'Maybe I should hide.' He scurried past them as the double doors could be seen at the end of the path, and more and more of the monsters were showing up by the minute. He then spotted a janitorial closet to the right as he went inside of there, locked the door, and backed up against the far wall.

'That was close.' Hiroshi heard his heart throbbing in his chest as the trembling of the monsters shifting about informed him that they were gathering by the door, or waiting for him to come out with eagerness. He glanced around to see the five feet wide by ten feet long room as the brooms and mops were softly tucked away into a metal locker on the right side. Above all of that was a window as the moonlight was barely illuminating the room.

'Hm. I just hope that they don't knock down the door,' he thought. Hiroshi waited and waited as eventually the tentacles began banging on the walls. He had a matter of time before they would get inside, and violate him. He glanced up at he window, but there was no way to get to it. 'Dang, I'm trapped.' Hiroshi gazed at Shi as he shook his head. 'There's no way that I'll be able to destroy them all.'

Suddenly, something grasped his right leg as he glanced down to see a tentacle arm wrapped around it. His eyes followed it to the wall, which caused his eyes to widen. The surfaces had somehow altered into a pink gooey substance, or a miniature tentacle lair. The arms attached to the wall began swarming about as one of them managed to latch onto the door handle.

"No!" Hiroshi slammed his fist into the flesh of it as it violently squirmed before disappearing, but another arm instantly took its place. He saw in terror as the door swung open, and two tentacle monsters went through the entrance into the small room. He was pinned against the wall as his arms were risen into the air, and tightly gripped by the extended lengths.

'Darn!' He kicked his legs as the first beast was knocked into the other one, but they shortly got back up. Fortunately only the one monster could fit, but with its many tentacles it could still do a massive amount of violation to his vulnerable body. Shortly after his ankles were restrained against the sticky surface as he could no longer move.

Hiroshi watched in horror as one of the tentacle beings finally caught up with him, and was about two feet away from his pinned down self. Hiroshi glared at the monster as it extended one of its tentacle arms, and immediately thrust it between his legs. "Get off me!" he roared. The enemy overlooked his orders as it stuck the tip of the tentacle into his pants with briskness.

Hiroshi let out an uncontrollable grunt as the surface of the arm felt warm and slippery against his vulnerable skin. He sensed his manhood beginning to frenziedly stir as the tentacle wrapped itself around him, and began to firmly squeeze. Each tightening movement caused Hiroshi to moan as he felt his resistance to the misconduct quickly diminish.

"I'm hardening…" the male winced. The top of his pants ripped apart as his tangled cock was exposed, and the tentacle squeezed it without hesitation. Hiroshi lamented as the grasp went up and down across his erect skin, giving it a firm crush about once every several seconds. The youth then sensed a tentacle entering his clothes from behind as the slippery extension went across his butt and began cupping his balls.

"Gah!" he hollered. The double caressing of the tentacle monsters was overwhelming as he couldn't do anything but let the unearthly rape unravel across his lower body. The student sensed the first ejaculation about to burst as the tentacle began swiftly rasping him. 'Nh! I'm coming!' He was wailing and grunting as the ejaculation burst, and semen shot out from the tip of his cock.

The monster didn't stop as the arm seizing his manhood continued tightly squeezing it. Hiroshi felt his waist twitching as the second climax was already close. Another tentacle arm stretched forward and went under the bottom of his shirt as it slipped against his chest. The shirt ripped apart as it slithered straight into his mouth. Hiroshi let out a muffled groan as the situation was becoming more intense, or the monster was frisky.

Hiroshi felt the tentacle between his legs briskly tighten around his cock as he was about to reach another uncontrollable climax. 'Not again…' He let out a grunt as more semen burst from the ejaculation, but the enemy still wanted more from him.

* * *

><p>Tomoko, Suzu, and Yori entered a fresh new hallway as Yori was humming something while they walked.<p>

"Do you know where you're going?" Suzu asked her with a bit of bewilderment in her voice.

"Not really, but with our luck we might run into another student that needs help," she retorted with a smirk. "Then we can recover every section until we find the dumb incubus." Tomoko and Suzu were walking at the same pace as the girl was about three feet in front of them. The lighted library was behind them as the dismal interior of the school meant that a part of it hadn't been restored yet. Suzu was a bit frightened since she had no idea what they would run into next.

"I think there's something up ahead," Tomoko whispered. They ran into crossing hallways, or the choice of going straight or to the right.

"Huh? Yori stopped as she faced them both with her hands on her hips. "So you sense it too?" The light haired female nodded her head as she quickly pivoted and continued sauntering down the hallway. The window on the left caused moonlight to dance across the walls, but the atmosphere was still rather eerie.

"Yeah," Tomoko uttered. "But just because you two have gone through several enemies doesn't mean that it'll get easier." Suzu agreed in her mind as Yori still seemed rather confident.

"Pfft. Wait, what's that?" Yori gasped. Suzu and Tomoko gazed ahead as Yori pointed at figures moving in the shadows. The tentacle monsters with dozens of arms were encircling a particular door.

"Come on! Let's strike before they notice us," the long haired girl ordered. She pulled out Oko as a grand gust of wind blew out from it, and struck the closest enemy. It shrieked as its arms flailed about, and the rest of them immediately eyed the students. Yori shot flames from Ori as Suzu followed behind with her blade, which was tightly grasped in both of her hands.

"Die!" Suzu went straight down the hallway as the weapon deeply penetrated the beast with one horizontal slash. It disappeared but another one swiftly emerged to take its place.

"Suzu! Careful!" Tomoko warned. The brunette scurried back to where the two spell casters were as they were continuously using elemental assaults, or water, wind, and embers to scorch, surge, and blow the tentacle monsters into bits.

"Heh. They're so weak," Yori grinned. One by one they evaporated as finally none of them were left within the hallway. They waited a few minutes to see if the lights would come on, signaling that it was over, but nothing changed.

"There's obviously more of them around," Tomoko sneered as she looked down at Yori. The shorter one stuck out her tongue for a moment as she sighed.

"I know. But these are low class enemies obviously," she continued.

"Why were they around that door though?" Suzu wondered aloud interrupting their bickering. The three of them held onto their items as they slowly made their way to the opened door, which appeared to be the entrance to a simple closet. They peered inside as nothing was there, except for a few mops and other janitorial tools.

"That was odd," the taller lass mumbled with her arms folded. Yori stepped into the petite room as she furiously glanced about; making sure that there would be no sneak attacks upon them. "Well anyway, maybe if we keep searching we'll find some more of them."

"What are they?" Suzu inquired. She stood next to the doorway as Tomoko was standing across from her. Yori faced them both as she frowned.

"They're known as Tenti Horums, or basically have many arms that tease their prey until they become too feeble to move," Tomoko explained. "They have a base to their form, so they can also put the opponent into them and suck them as they please."

"Gross," Suzu whined. "At least they're not that difficult to beat." She began walking past the door as Yori and Tomoko were shortly by her sides.

"That's because there are many of them," Yori added. "The more there are of something the more likely they'll have less strength. That's why it takes a long time for the Tenti's to make you tired. Or uh, it's a slow process to begin with, so the chances of you being able to struggle are many."

"However, if there's a lot of them, then it might be difficult," the other student said.

"Oh." Suzu didn't have much to say, except that she was still less knowledgeable than them both combined. They all went down the hall for a bit, until it happened. A light was piercing the hallway as it was coming from a classroom. "What? Why is that on?" They immediately ran to it, and headed inside.

The desks and everything else seemed calm and like a normal classroom, except for the Tenti Horum beside the window with Hiroshi's arms sticking out of the top of it. It had so many tentacles about that his appearance was well concealed.

"Gah! How do we get him out?" Yori gawked. The monster spotted them as it turned toward them and wailed its arms around in delight.

"This is tricky," Tomoko sighed as she bit her lower lip. Suddenly, they heard noises from behind as they turned to see more of the monsters blocking the doorway. "Gah. Their numbers are multiplying."

"But we have to help him," Suzu wailed. The three of them were in the center of about five Tenti Horums, in which all of them were inching closer by the seconds.

"We'll split up," Yori suggested. "You two try to help him, and I'll keep them from coming in. There's probably more of them on their way here." Suzu sensed the perilous moment overcome her as a tentacle arm was already seizing her wrists, or trying to prevent her from using Uzu.

"Suzu!" Tomoko hollered. Before Tomoko had a chance to speak again Yori had disappeared from the room, or for some odd reason exited the area entirely on her own. "This isn't good. They have Yori." Suzu slashed at the tentacle's extension, but another one quickly grabbed the other wrist. Before they knew it both of their arms and legs were pinned to the floor, or upward into the air.

"Bad timing to go," the swordsman razzed. Both of them tried to struggle as tentacle arms were everywhere around them, and about to pounce on them like sex hungry predators.

"Suzu, don't allow them to tease you, okay?" Tomoko looked to her side to see where Suzu was, in which she was yelling while the Tenti Horums were pulling her into the hallway. "Suzu!" The terror of being isolated and already trapped made panic flee throughout her entire being.

She let out a gawk of astonishment as a tentacle arm was between her legs, and rubbing at an area beneath her skirt. "No…" Tomoko softly whined. The relentless unearthly rape continued as a tentacle arm snatched the top of her skirt, and instantly pulled it down to the floor. Her white panties were exposed as she quietly moaned in dismay.

Tomoko felt her hands be bound above her head as Oko was still in her right hand. She watched down below as the tentacle arms were swarming around her legs, or about to strike at her virginity. She let out a staggering groan as one of the arms instantly fell into her panties, and began stroking her vulnerable entrance.

'I'm so teased. It's rubbing me too intensely,' she thought to herself as another lament sounded from her throat. Tomoko sensed pre-cum trickling out as her cheeks became red with blush. The tip of the tentacle rubbed hard and firmly before sticking itself into her. The student uncontrollably moaned as the thick length penetrated her, and slipped in and out before attempting to go further inside.

'So…taunting…' Tomoko admitted as she continued gazing at the tentacle arm that was poking through her lower attire. Another tentacle went into her shirt as it was lifted, or allowing other lengths to stroke her bosom. She continued groaning and moaning as she felt the tentacle inside of her become deeper and deeper with each push, and another slithering into the back of her panties. Tomoko wheezed as her garment was pulled to the floor, or making her body more exposed.

"N…Not there!" She sensed the tip of the tentacle before probing at her butt as her pleas were meaningless, and the pleasure suddenly became discomforting. The tentacle vine pierced her tight canal as she let out a lingering gasp. The double penetration was overwhelming as a wave of pleasure soared throughout her body.

The tentacles were deeply within as they bucked, humped, slipped in and out, and firmly violated her entrances with ease. She moaned and groaned, sweating and her heart racing as the first orgasm was about to reach its peak.

'I'm going to come!' Tomoko then felt her legs being lifted into the air as her legs were widened, or a grand penetration was about to come within. Tomoko tried to struggle, but nothing happened. The tentacles were removed from her body as she glanced beneath her to see one of the Tenti Horums directly behind her. It shot out a three inch thick arm as her eyes widened in horror.

"It won't fit!" The tip of it touched her entrance as she felt alarmed. It then sluggishly began entering her as she felt her interiors becoming too tight for it. She then held her staff up, tried to concentrate, and shot an upsurge of wind all over the classroom.

"Ha! Take this!" The Tenti Horums shrieked as one by one they disappeared, and she eventually was released. However, the single monster with the student in it was still there.

"He's mine! Go away!" it shrieked. She tightly held her staff in her left hand as she quickly pulled up her panties, and then pointed the tip of it at the beast after fixing herself up. "Wait! Let's do a trade! I'll torment you with astounding pleasure to your fragile body, of course in exchange for the boy. I'm nothing compared to the rest of my siblings."

"No thanks," Tomoko refused as she gritted her teeth and glared at the monster for a while. "Tentacles are too vile for me."

"Tomoko!" a voice interrupted. A moment later Yori and Suzu were beside her with their tools poised to strike the grand Tenti Horum.

"We'll help," Suzu whispered as they had the enemy pinned against the wall, or more like encircled by the girls.

"Combo time!" Yori grinned. She went first as she struck the bottom of the Tenti Horum with flames, and then backed up as the embers quickly enveloped the shell of it. The monster wailed and shrieked as its arms went flailing about. Tomoko struck the extensions with bolts of coruscation, but the male student was still trapped inside of it.

"Suzu! Now!" Tomoko told her. The swordsman dashed forward as she did a vertical slash across the Tenti Horum's being, and backed up. The creature screamed some more before finally evaporating, and releasing Hiroshi onto the classroom floor.

"We did it!" Yori cheered. They heard a bellowing noise as the hallway behind them lit up, or signaled that the Tenti Horums were completely removed from that area of the school. Tomoko went to the male's side as she shook him before he opened up his eyes.

"Thanks for that," he complimented. His uniform was torn and contained several large holes in it as he stood up, and held his hands over his private spot. "I'm Hiroshi. Those things trapped me into a closet, and well…You know…"

"Are you like one of us?" Tomoko asked him. They had put their items away as the room seemed clear from surprise assaults. He still had on the scarlet gloves on his hands as he smiled.

"I guess so," he retorted. "But uh, before we talk about anything else, can I change my clothes?"

End of Chapter Four


	5. A Boardwalk

Chapter Five: A Boardwalk

Hiroshi, Suzu, Yori, and Tomoko were grouped together as they all had a special ability along with a unique armament. They were heading down a hallway, as Hiroshi was in a fresh new school uniform instead of sticky rags.

"So where are we going again?" Suzu wondered. She was walking behind the rest of them as Yori was up front and the two others were in between.

"The boardwalk," Hiroshi repeated. "I recently found another exit that can take us there. I feel like we all need a break from fighting so much, and plus, maybe we'll find another monster there."

"Monster monster!" Yori teetered. Hiroshi explained to them that he was aware of the incubus, and how some of the students that he knew had disappeared. He had seen teachers go berserk onto fellow classmates, in which he somehow had the ability to fight back. He stopped at a door as Suzu could see the next hallway go outward through the glass windows.

"Wait. Let me get some swimwear." The male partner went to the first locker on the left of the door, opened it up, pulled out a brown backpack, and shut it. He threw the sash over his left shoulder as he then opened up the door. "Alright. Go ahead." Yori led the way as Tomoko, Suzu, and Hiroshi went into the similar walkway, but the sapphire door up ahead about fifty feet appeared to be worn and rusty.

"Are you sure about this?" Suzu whined. The thought of sneaking out and leaving the rest of the school with the incubus seemed hazardous, or without their protection more students would be violated. All because they were taking a break on the sunny beach.

"Yeah. Come on!" Yori boasted from the front of the group. She slammed her right hand onto the silver knob as she quickly opened up the door. The sunlight pierced their eyes as the path changed into a wooden set of stairs going downward. Suzu could barely remember the last time that she had seen daylight since for the past while she had been indoors with a night sky.

The group went down the stairs as they eventually reached sand, and an astounding view of the ocean. Up ahead was the water with the clean and airy clouds hovering in the sky. The waves were crashing against the shore as a twenty-foot cliff unfortunately separated them from the shore. Hiroshi directed them to the boardwalk as it appeared to be a twenty-foot wide path made of trees with shacks on both sides.

Suzu felt the wind across her face as the smell of salt water penetrated her nose. They had entered a boardwalk or a shopping area with a small crowd of people walking about. Each shed, or store, was about ten feet away from the next one. The doors were various, or had items pertaining to the items inside. Hiroshi stopped the group at a bathroom stall as they each put on a swimsuit, and stored their school uniforms into the bag.

The girls had on bikinis of various colors, or light blue for Suzu, lavender for Yori, and hazel green for Tomoko. Hiroshi was wearing a simple scarlet pair of swimming boxer shorts. Without his top on he appeared to be a skinny male with some bone showing, or a lack of muscles. They all gathered at the beginning of the boardwalk as he put his arms into the air.

"Welcome to paradise," he joked. "Er, the beach is at the end of the boardwalk." The girls were delighted to see so many attractive shops around, but the man had one more thing to say. "It's probably best if we avoid the stores and stay together. I sense something, but it's really faint."

"Me too," Tomoko agreed. "I mean, we can't stay here for very long." Yori and Suzu remained quiet, as it seemed anonymously determined that their break was going to be brief.

"Well, come on!" Hiroshi was in front of Tomoko as Suzu was behind her and Yori was in the back for once. The females glanced about furiously staring at the different shop signs and items. The amount of people around was few, but some of them looked like students.

"So why did no one lead the students here?" Suzu asked. "Like um, as a safe refuge until the monsters were gone?"

"It's a good idea, but if the monsters found the exit they would just block it," Tomoko explained. "Most of the doors were locked."

"Oh." Suzu frowned as her eyes immediately went to the wooden path. They were all wearing cinnamon sandals to guard their feet from the heat. She eventually looked up again and got over the momentary discomfort. Eventually, they reached the middle of the boardwalk, or were that much closer to the beach. There were boats parked below as some people were using them to get from that boardwalk to the other side or a separate path with more shops and houses.

"Huh?" Yori stopped as one shed took interest, but the rest of the group didn't seem to notice. She stood in front of it as it had a wooden doorframe, hay as the roof, and wooden chips for the walls. The door was wide open as a male and female teenager stepped inside. 'Hm. Time to investigate.' The violet-haired girl overlooked the fact that she was with a group, and headed inside.

'That's odd.' To her astonishment no one was there in the shaded room, except for a set of wooden stairs going below. It was a fifty-foot wide and long room completely made out of wood, along with some ocean like decorations along the walls. The two people from earlier weren't anywhere as she began going down the steps.

'Maybe they went down here,' she thought. The ten-foot long steps went into another room about the same size, but there was a hole on the opposite side with water coming out of it. Everything seemed still as she could softly hear the ocean waves from outside. The water appeared to be deep as some sand reached the entire floor, except for the area around the bottom of the steps.

'Oh! I could go swimming down here!' Yori teetered. Some light was entering the room, as the space seemed rather abandoned and vacant. She stepped onto the sand as the floor felt like it was on a slant, or the farther in she went the deeper it became. Her toes fiddled about in her sandals as she gave off a huge smile.

Suddenly, a black tentacle shot out of the water as Yori immediately took out Ori, and sent a blast of flames at it. "I knew you were here!" she shouted. Her defenses were down for a bit there, but the girl could tell that something was amiss. Another extension was exposed as they attempted to grasp her and pin her down. She continued shooting various spells at them, but more and more similar tentacles were coming out of the water and toward her innocent body.

"Grr. I'm outnumbered!" she hollered aloud. She was scurrying back and forth across the sand trying to avoid getting pinched by the concealed monster. The female eventually was back on the steps, but some crabs were stepping onto them with their claws ready to pierce her vulnerable skin. It was like an oceanic assault as embers, ice, and lightning was scattering about from her staff.

"You sure are powerful!" Yori complimented. She hadn't faced a monster with such agility and strength before, which was worrying her with anxiety in the pits of her stomach. She was also alone and not aware of where her friends had went. The tentacle arms continued to flail about as the ones that were fortunately struck went back into the water, but more and more of them shot out. She eventually felt herself getting exhausted as the crabs ahead blocked the stairs.

"Dangit!" She gritted her teeth as she was stuck between two enemy lines, and only had one weapon. Eventually a tentacle snatched her right wrist as she was immediately flown into the air. "Let go of me!" Her petite hands were loose as she accidentally dropped Ori, and became a bit sick from being upside down. The tentacle grabbing her knocked her against the wall as everything went black.

A while later, Yori opened up her eyes to find herself on the sand and about a foot away from the water's edge. Her sandals and Ori were nowhere to be seen. "Get off!" Her hands didn't budge as she glanced up to see them hanging over her head with a tentacle stretched from somewhere keeping them tied together. Her ankles were also pinned to the floor, as she couldn't move anything but her torso. 'This isn't good.' Yori hadn't been in a situation that intense before, the uneasiness filling her up from head to toe. Her feet could feel the gentle waves of the ocean sometimes going over, but then receding back.

Yori suddenly sensed something else on her right foot as she glanced down to see a horrifying sight. An inch long and two-inch thick pale worm slug was inching up her leg, and another two of them were also following along behind it. She could see the creatures surround her as they were coming out from the water.

"No! You feel icky!" Yori squirmed in disgust as the slimy worms crawled up her legs, and inched closer to her bikini bottom. Three of them went past her stomach as two of them went onto her flat chest, and another one went up her neck. "Gross!" Before she could say anything else the worm instantly filled her mouth with its body. She let out muffled laments as the worms along her chest slipped into her bikini top.

The female let out a moan as the worms could be felt nibbling onto her bosoms, which felt like the tickling sensation. Her cheeks turned red as a moan sounded, and her being was becoming uncontrollably aroused.

A worm stumbled into her lower bikini piece as its slippery self made its way to her concealed entrance. Another groan came out of her mouth as it began teasing her youthful virginity. A second slug was instantly beside it as pre-cum began trickling out.

'No…Stop…' Yori begged. 'It feels weird.' Soft tears dripped down her face as she had a thought about where they would go next. She sensed pleasure enveloping her as her chest and entrance were being daintily taunted by the worms. One of them stuck its head inside for a brief moment as a wave of sensuality engulfed her entire being. She suddenly wanted the worm within, or for something immense to enter her.

The spell caster twitched with a chill as her lower bikini piece became loose, and was tossed onto the sand. The weight of the slugs was too much for the attire to handle. Yori felt the worm in her mouth wriggle and squirm, as she wanted to clench her teeth instead. The amount of worms across her waist briskly increased from a few to a dozen within minutes. She felt more and more of them going up her legs as if gathering together.

'Ah! It hurts!' To her astonishment the worm finally pressed into her, and began making its way through her walls. Her legs were apart as she sensed the thick creature burrowing through her, and an overwhelming sensation tingling throughout her body during the process. Another worm joined it as she loudly groaned again, and was swiftly becoming filled with them.

The first one reached her stomach as she could experience it swimming and squirming about within, and soon another worm along with it. Each time that a slug entered her a sensitivity of titillation soared through her. Shortly after, her stomach began to grow, and the worms could be seen moving about.

'I'm going to explode!' Yori cried. Her stomach was stretched and expanded as the worms continued plowing into her. Some were even using her butt as an entrance, which was rather discomforting. 'No more! I'll burst!' She sensed the limits to her stomach size, as there were dozens of worms within her.

Suddenly, the worm in her mouth and in her upper attire exited as she felt the tentacle around her wrists release her. The weight of her stomach caused her to drop to the sand, as her legs were wide open in a birthing position.

"Nh! So…Full…" Yori had her hands on her ballooned midriff as she could sense the worms moving around beneath her fingers. The consequence of her abdomen made her unable to move, even though she was desperate to get out of there as soon as she could. Her eyes were facing the water, as she was unable to see if anyone was coming for her or not.

Suddenly, her stomach began to violently twitch as she hollered out in ache, and sensed that something was trying to get out. Her hands fell to the sand as she wailed and felt her heart throb in uneasiness.

"No!" Yori exclaimed. "It's coming out!" The worms were thrashing about as she began heavily breathing and felt the unearthly event begin to unfold. Her body excruciatingly readied itself for the first worm as she felt it go through her entrance, and pop out a moment later. "I'm giving birth! Ah!" Another worm prostrated out as the disturbing process continued.

"Yori!" a voice sounded as she heard someone running up to her from behind. She spotted Suzu, Tomoko, and Hiroshi standing above her, as they were horrified to see her condition.

"Help me!" Yori complained. The worms were coming out by the numbers as each one entered the water after leaving her body.

"As long as they are going out it will end," Tomoko suggested.

"Look!" Hiroshi pivoted as the familiar dismal tentacles appeared again, but this time with the main body. The monster had the image of a giant blue squid, but its many scarlet fierce eyes stared at them with terror.

"Good! There are more victims for my children," the creature uttered with a chortle. Yori remained behind them as she continuously spewed worms from her entrance.

"Whoa! It's a Jelly Oma," Tomoko gasped. "They use the ocean to hide while intimidating the foe."

"How do we get over to it without entering the ocean?" Suzu wondered.

"We have to pull it out," Tomoko said. Hiroshi glanced behind them to see the stairs, but the crabs were there once more.

"Suzu, let's fight off the tentacle arms. Tomoko will destroy the crabs while we make our way up." Hiroshi was a bit concerned about Yori though since she was in the center of the room, and still unable to move. Suzu used Uzu to slice at any tentacles that were near her, and Hiroshi pounded them with Oshi. Tomoko used ice as the crabs froze, and were obliterated into tiny pieces after Oko's tip smashed them.

"Good! This might work!" Hiroshi beamed. The Jelly Oma began coming out of the pool as it was swiftly being removed of arms. They reached the middle of the stairs as Tomoko continued focusing on any sea animals, and Suzu and Hiroshi were easily getting rid of the extensions. Eventually the Jelly Oma was on the sand as it avoided Yori, and began grasping items from the ocean to use for throwing.

"Don't hurt my children!" it bellowed. Pieces of wood and trash were flung about as Suzu and Hiroshi was hit several times. The waves were becoming massive as the movement of the beast was causing a lot of ripples.

"Shut up!" Hiroshi screamed. He then scurried across the stairs and sand as he jumped into the air, and pounded the top of the Jelly Oma with his right hand. Suzu followed as she sliced through its head, and Tomoko ended it with stinging flames. The enemy roared and shrieked as it eventually exploded into ash from the spreading calamity. The group then huddled around Yori as she was still in the same position, but her stomach was slowly shrinking.

"Are you going to be okay?" Suzu inquired. Her hands were clasped together in anxiousness.

"I don't know…" Yori replied between grunts. She tried to ignore them as more and more worms burst out. "What if I have to do this for hours?" Another worm painfully came out as she had short breaths between each delivery. "I'm really sorry, everyone. For going off and all."

"It's okay, Yori," Suzu mumbled. "If you hadn't come here we wouldn't have found the monster." She paused and then turned to the others. "What is a Jelly Oma exactly?" She looked at Hiroshi and Tomoko as they all faced the ocean, and felt the waves go across their feet.

"It's an upper class monster that obscures itself before attacking, and then uses a host to deliver its offspring repeatedly. If we hadn't defeated it Yori might've been filled with those things again."

"It's physically and emotionally draining on the opponent," Hiroshi added. "I hear it gets worse too if the individual lasts long enough." He shuddered a little as Suzu nodded her head in dismay.

"Once she's done we'll head back to the school," Tomoko told them both. "We have no reason of being here any longer, correct?"

"Yeah," Hiroshi agreed. Suzu silently shook her head, as she wanted to go to the beach instead for a while longer.

End of Chapter Five


	6. A Torment

Chapter Six: A Torment

The group used the same path as before to return to the school grounds, in which Suzu was slightly disappointed to be departing from such a wonderful paradise compared to the dull building. However, more lights appeared to be lit in the various windows, so she sensed that they were very close to finding all of the monsters, and eventually the incubus. They entered the familiar hallway as most of the electricity was running everywhere.

"Well that was pleasant," Tomoko smiled. "And it should be easier to find any remaining areas that are still contaminated by an enemy."

"Yeah." Suzu let out a sigh as she was still trembling a little from the experience back at the shed. She didn't like seeing Yori lying there across the sand depositing all of the slugs, but at least they were gone for good. They turned into the main hallway as Tomoko and Hiroshi went back and forth across the floor checking each classroom or section to make sure that the lights were on.

"It seems like we'll finally find the incubus," Yori stated. "Since most of the rooms are done."

"Wait, have you girls checked the art center?" Hiroshi interrupted as they stood and formed a circle in the middle of the hallway.

"What's that?" Suzu uttered. She had her hands against her chest in dismay as Tomoko opened up her mouth.

"It's where students go for music and art classes," she explained. "You know, to play instruments or painting and stuff."

"No we haven't," Yori added. "Unless Suzu went there before we met."

"I don't remember being anywhere like that," the brunette answered. "I guess we could visit it just in case." The nervousness and tension swelled within her as they continued down the hall already on their way to possibly another fight.

"Don't worry. Now that there are four of us it should be easy," Yori told her as she walked along beside her. Tomoko and Hiroshi were behind them as the space turned and faced two double doors. They surrounded the exit as Hiroshi peered through the glass window, and deeply exhaled.

"Yeah, I was right," he commented. "It's completely dark. Fortunately, it's just one hallway with several rooms, so this shouldn't be too long."

"Let's go then," Tomoko suggested as if in a rush to get the battle over with. All of them were eager to find the monster and destroy it, but anxious since the incubus could be anywhere. Hiroshi went first as Tomoko followed him, then Yori and Suzu. The right door opened with a squeak as they took out their weapons, and sauntered into the dismal artistic hallway.

Suzu spotted various billboards with artwork and musical advertisements all over them. The flooring and walls were similar or completely white tiles with gray walls. Hiroshi stopped as the rest of them did as well, or they were about halfway down the area.

"Should we split up?" he wondered. They formed the same circle as Yori shook her head.

"Nah. It's simpler for them if one of us is alone," the girl said with her arms folded.

"Unless we go in pairs and divide the hallway in half," Tomoko added. "You two down this way and Suzu with me in the opposite direction." She pointed down in front of her, and then behind her. "We would eventually meet up and clear up everything in the process, hopefully."

"That sounds good," Suzu nodded. They split apart as Hiroshi and Yori were already heading to the first classroom.

"When we're done we'll meet back here," he ordered before completely turning his back, and Yori relaxing her arms while being by his side.

"That leaves us," Tomoko told Suzu. "Are you ready?"

"O…Okay…" the brunette stammered. She liked Tomoko's kind personality a lot more than Yori's prideful attitude, but Tomoko seemed more like a healer than a spell caster. They went down to the first door on the right as Tomoko stuck her face against the glass, stared through it for a minute, and went ahead.

"Nothing there." Suzu felt a bit of relief as they went to the next door, in which nothing was there either. However, the music room gave off an odd aura to them both.

"This room, definitely," Tomoko pointed out with narrowed eyes. She opened up the door as they entered a massive space with wooden walls, emerald carpeting, and dozens of instruments along the walls. In the center of the room were the sheet holders in front of plastic blue chairs. The wooden piano was in the far corner as they both examined the space with caution.

"I feel it too," Suzu thought aloud. She was still surprised that she found the three of them, and they were similar, but she felt like she was lacking in combat practice and knowledge. She then spotted the wooden door beside the piano as she turned to look at Tomoko. "I'll check this room."

"Sure. I'll see if one of these instruments is hiding something," Tomoko beamed. Suzu turned her body to face the door as her right hand turned the flaxen knob, and opened up into the sound room. She stepped inside and glanced around to see scarlet wallpaper and a gray stiff floor. It was about ten feet wide and long as there was a wooden chair in front of a sound mixing machine, and some music sheets across the floor.

'I don't see anything,' she contemplated. There was another wooden door though on the right as she opened it up, and spotted a miniature silver bathroom. There was a white toilet seat on the left and a pale sink with a mirror above it on the opposite side. The space itself could only fit one person though, or about forty inches wide and long. 'Maybe this is the wrong room.' Just as Suzu stepped into the sound room the toilet flushed on its own.

"Huh?" Suzu pivoted and watched as the water turned from transparent to a white cream. A twister of it began to form as she took out Uzu and held it tightly in her hands. "What is that?" A moment later the foam formed a giant frog-like appearance with the familiar crimson eyes. She backed up as the beast took up the entire restroom doorway, or was ten feet long and six feet tall.

"I finally have a guest," it grinned. Its pink tongue stuck out for a second before slipping back into its mouth. "Would you like to hear a song?"

"No thanks," Suzu declined. She shook her head and stepped back a little as the frog-like monster crawled out of the bathroom and covered a third of the sound room floor.

"Why not? I wrote it myself," it offered again. It then spotted the sword as its expression turned sour. "Are you here to kill me?"

"M…Maybe," she uttered with fluster in her voice. Her heart was throbbing in her chest as the beast seemed ready to pounce on her.

"Hm. I like your honesty. However, I am very hungry, so it would be lovely if you could grant me something before you try to obliterate me," it admitted.

"Like what?" Suzu wondered. She still held the blade up, but her curiosity was overwhelming.

"Mmm mmm mmm." The frog-like being licked its lips as it seemed to be staring at her lower body. "Your delightful juices would be nice."

"My what?" Suzu questioned. She raised an eyebrow as the reptile wiped its mouth once more with its wet tongue.

"You know, your cream, and fluids," it answered. "I could just show you what I mean if you want."

"Uh…" Suzu felt the floor tremble a little as the monster hopped forward, but not too far. "No thank-you."

"It's too late to say no. It's unwise to tease someone that is hungry," it taunted. "I'll force myself to it. Don't fret, you'll like it."

"G…Get back!" Suzu waved the sword around as the tongue astonishingly wrapped around it, and threw it into the corner behind the frog's massive body. "Come on! I need that!"

"If you keep calm this will feel really pleasant," it muttered with a smirk. The tongue stuck out again as it grasped her right ankle, and tripped her onto the floor. She let out a yelp as her legs were opened up toward it. "Oh, white panties!" Suzu immediately put her hands onto her skirt trying to cover it up, but something seized both of her wrists.

"You pervert!" Suzu looked at her arms to see thin pale tentacles wrapped around them, or holding them back from her body. Two more grappled onto her legs as her lower body was opened up for it to see.

"Oh! This'll be so yummy!" The monster stuck out its tongue as it went downward and into her shirt. The victim let out a lament as it gave her bosoms an unwanted squeeze.

"Stop!" Suzu ordered. She was flat across the cold floor as each side of her chest was tightened and released. Suzu couldn't see what he would do next as she felt horrified and vulnerable.

"Hm. How about this?" The tongue went from her shirt to her skirt, as Suzu released an uncontrollable moan from the moist tip rubbing against her inner entrance. A flood of pleasure enveloped her body as her cheeks became rosy pink.

"Nh!" Suzu gritted her teeth as the tongue firmly rubbed and caused her panties to become damp. She sensed the pre-cum trickling out of her as her body was reacting to the strong misconduct between her legs. Suddenly, the tongue went into the garment as its wet surface began probing her vulnerable entrance. "Not there!"

"Why not? I have to get you ready," it told her. The tongue slid into her as she loudly groaned, and felt its length fill her inner self. It went in and out as Suzu moaned and felt the unwanted tongue penetrate her. The damp length went briskly in and further in as it had a thrust to it. Each shove caused her to groan or sigh as pleasure engulfed her entire being.

"I can taste your juices," the frog-like monster chortled in delight. "Yes, yes, let me inside of you." Suzu's body was trembling and quaking as the tongue was inching closer and deeper into her. It wouldn't be long before she would release what it was really after. After several more thrusts and shoves, the tongue departed from her.

"What?" Suzu heavily breathed as to her surprise it stopped.

"Oh, that was just the appetizer," it explained. "Heh. It's time for the main course." The tentacle arms pulled her up as she was on her feet, but her arms were raised above her. More tentacle arms grasped onto her panties, and immediately tugged them off of her body. Next went her skirt, then the buttons on her shirt as she felt soft tears fall down her cheeks.

"Put those back on!" she whined. The monster didn't say anything as she was turned around, and pinned against the wall with her chest squeezed tightly against it. 'Ow! It hurts!'

"You're going to love this," the creature smirked as it licked its lips. It then hopped once and was about two feet behind her as its tongue slipped into her main entrance once again. She let out a loud moan as the tongue swiftly wriggled itself deeply into her, and remained there.

"It's convenient to have so many fluids about," it mumbled to itself. Suddenly, two thin white tentacles sprouted from its belly as they began probing her butt.

"No! Stop!" The brunette felt discomfort as the tip of one tentacle grandly rubbed itself against her fragile skin. It then threw itself into the tight canal as she released another uncontrollable groan. The other tentacle was quickly beside it as they reached deeply within her anal hole. 'Double penetration?' The female had her legs apart as the pain quickly altered into slight pleasure, but not enough to make her come. A moment later a massive two inch lump filled both of the tentacles connected to its belly as they traveled to her tight butt.

"Heh. Here we go." The lumps were a strange hot white fluid as they entered her body, and then evaporated. It looked like a white cream being in a balloon before thinning out, and becoming blown up once more. Suzu loudly moaned as the vapor from the liquid caused an overwhelming staggering wave of pleasure to soar throughout her entire being. The tongue began moving about as the intense sensuality caused her resistance to diminish.

"So…Good…" Suzu moaned. The fluid continued entering and becoming a gas as each flow of it made her more teased. She felt her body becoming eager for a large insertion as the frog-like creature could tell that she was completely mesmerized. Shortly after, the orgasm was greatly climaxing within her.

"Now for the dessert," the monster chuckled. The tentacles and tongue were removed from her body as she remained against the wall. The frog returned to its human form, or a naked pale five foot seven inch tall male student, with threatening scarlet eyes and short dismal hair. His cock was erect above his legs, as it pulsed and hardened. It was a bit grander than normal, or two inches thick and nine inches long. He placed his hands beside her along the wall, as his waist did the rest.

"Don't stop…" Suzu begged. She felt the human-like tip of the man's dick brush against her entrance, as she loudly groaned in delight. "Yes yes! Stick it inside of me!" The paternal partner plunged himself deeply within her, as he briskly and firmly went in and out of her. The front of his body was sitting against her back, as her bosom was firmly pressing against the wall.

"I'm going to come!" Suzu wailed. The orgasm was close to bursting, as the humping student wasn't exactly ready to do the same. Her body was bouncing upward, as the unsparing thrusts into her were upward and direct.

"Not yet!" he grunted. The piercing penetration bucked, humped, thrashed, and quickly went into her. "Yeah yeah yeah!" The grand climax was near as the both of them were moaning, groaning, heavily breathing, and completely overwhelmed with pleasure from the intercourse. He went as fast as he could before feeling himself about to ejaculate.

"Coming!" The male roared, as he deeply stuck his cock into her, and felt the staggering orgasm overcome his lower body. White-hot sticky semen burst from his groin as Suzu loudly hollered and felt her becoming quickly filled. She too sensed the climax as her body twitched and was becoming rather relaxed.

"Your cream tastes divine!" the guy yelled. He painfully removed himself out of her tight entrance, as the sticky substance dripped out of her, and onto the floor between her legs. The human transformed to its dread frog form, as it licked the pale puddle with its tongue. Before it could do anything else the door burst open, and Tomoko was standing there with Oko.

"Suzu!" She used an ice spell as the frog began to freeze up like a giant ice cube.

"No! No!" it bellowed. "It's too cold!" It then completely froze as Suzu got up, sluggishly picked up Uzu in the opposite corner of the room, and then stuck the blade into the ice. It shattered into many pieces as she collapsed onto the floor with ease.

"Thanks Tomoko," she whispered. The partner was already by her side as she placed her clothes onto her, and used a healing spell.

"You're welcome, but I might not be there next time it happens," she sighed. "Come on; let's join up with the others."

End of Chapter Six


	7. The Incubus

Chapter Seven: The Incubus

Tomoko and Suzu shortly joined up with Hiroshi and Yori to find the art center completely restored, and allowing them to continue imploring for the incubus itself. The group found themselves at the familiar double doors as they had returned to the main school building.

"So any ideas on where to look next?" Suzu wondered. She was still shaking from the incident with the frog monster, but she didn't feel too awful about it since apparently all of them had experienced a violating situation with a fiend. The Tenti Horum teased Hiroshi and Tomoko, Yori had to endure the Jelly Oma's offspring, and Suzu was with a frog-like creature called a Reptile Jagger. Tomoko told her that the Reptile Jagger likes to taunt the foe and use liquids in the process of complete seduction.

"Nope," Yori moaned. "We could split up and search the school to see what's left." She seemed to always be in the front as if she had an endless amount of energy.

"I wouldn't do that," Tomoko sneered. "Each time we separate one of us has been attacked." The hazel-haired girl frowned as she shook her head. Suzu agreed with the lass since it was a true comment.

"Come on. Let's decide in here," Hiroshi interrupted. He led them to a classroom as the lights were on, and thirty empty desks faced them. He placed a map of the school onto the first surface, and the rest of them took a long stare at it before saying anything. "We could mark off the areas and see which ones are left to check, instead of repeating our steps. You know?"

"That's fine," Suzu mumbled. At this point she was exhausted from running around so much, and was in a rush to find the incubus.

"We did the art center, the science department, the boardwalk, the library, and some hallways," he explained. "Which leaves the administration center."

"The principal's office?" Tomoko added. "That's a possibility." Hiroshi took out a pen from his uniform pocket as he put a check on the map.

"Let's go there!" Yori hollered. She didn't seem tired at all even though she had faced the most challenging monster that they met so far. She led the group as they exited the classroom, entered the hallway, and began making their way to the opposite side of the school. Suzu felt like the building was endless with all of the walking, and most of the interior was the same. They finally made their way to the administrative offices as to their disappointment the electricity was running through the nearby hallway windows.

"Hmph. That was a waste of time," Suzu sighed. "If that was the last place do you think the incubus is hiding somewhere that we already fixed?"

"It's a possibility but I don't think so," Hiroshi disagreed as he shook his head. "If the area is recovered it most likely won't be infected again by normal monsters."

"But then the only option remaining is the building exterior," Tomoko suggested. "And that doesn't make sense." Hiroshi went over to the wall and stuck the map against it as he grimaced and stared at it for a while.

"What's that room?" Suzu asked. She pointed at a massive square as it read, "Garage."

"Oh, the garage," Hiroshi answered. "I've been in that place once, but it was just parking spaces."

"Sounds good," Tomoko pointed out. "It's the only other choice." Fortunately, they could see that the garage was close by, so there wasn't a lot of walking required getting there. However, the thought of finally meeting the incubus was uneasy.

"Let's go," Yori interrupted with a bit of seriousness in her tone. "But, it won't be simple to walk up to it."

"Yeah," Tomoko agreed. "We could be confused or seduced just by being in its presence." They all frowned in dismay as the thought of challenging such a beast made their stomachs turn in anxiousness. "But if we don't overthrow it then it'll probably make things worse again."

"Come on. Once it's over it's over," Hiroshi smirked. He took out Oshi as they all exposed their individual items. "This way." The girls followed Hiroshi as they went down a few hallways, and eventually went down a very narrow space to a normal sized midnight blue colored door.

"It's in there?" Suzu whined. She was in the back as Tomoko was in front of her, and Yori behind Hiroshi.

"Of course. It'll be okay, Suzu," Tomoko told her as she turned to face the younger one. After she stood forward, Hiroshi nervously turned the silver knob, and led them all into the garage.

It was a huge room with a factory-like fifty-foot ceiling, pale walls, and cement ground. There were many parking spaces as some were filled with vacant cars. The lights were dimmed, or making it strenuous to see. The group remained near, as they sense their shoes touch the chilly pavement.

"We're close," he whispered. All of them could sense that a monster was about, but nothing was moving around. Suddenly, a figure emerged as it sauntered toward them.

The incubus looked like any other teacher, except for the illuminating scarlet eyes and fangs sitting on his lower lip. His handsome silver diamond vest was over a white long-sleeved shirt, and matched with a crimson colored tie. His gray pants contrasted his black shoes and hair. The incubus had spiky hair and detailed ears, but a very charming smile.

"Why hello there," he greeted. "Are you puzzled?" His right hand stroked through his hair before being relaxed by his side. A thin slick black tail that was swaying behind him gave off the sensation that he was a demon.

"No," Suzu answered. The four of them stood side by side as they faced across from the incubus. "It's your fault for messing up the entire school."

"Oh that? It was fun," he chortled. "It's pleasing to see how truly perverted people can be." He placed his hands in his pant pockets as he widely grinned. "I understand that all of you secretly relished my monsters."

"No way! The Jelly Oma wasn't favorable at all!" Yori disagreed as her voice softly echoed through the massive space. "You're a skulk and a huge pervert!"

"Pfft. Whatever," the incubus shrugged as his shoulders budged for a moment. "I could make you all aroused within minutes." Suddenly, monsters began to appear from behind the various cars, and they seemed anxious to engage with the intruders. "Heh."

"Oh no!" Yori gawked. Tenti Horums along with Reptile Jaggers were inching toward them, or the enemies that managed to taunt everyone but Yori. However, a Jelly Oma was far behind the rest of the scurrying monsters, only a single individual since it was so grand in size. The group huddled close and sensed the overwhelming consternation of being outnumbered, and being near the incubus as well.

"If we stay near and frequently use combinations they shouldn't be too difficult," Tomoko told them. "Suzu, keep watch on the ground for anything."

"Got it," she uneasily retorted. Her eyes furiously glanced back and forth from the parking lot ground to the sight of the creatures coming toward them. Hiroshi went forward and thrust his fists covered with Oshi straight into each beast that was beside him. The incubus was difficult to spot with the spread of Tenti Horum everywhere.

"Die!" The male's voice echoed throughout the structure as many of the tentacle organisms were immediately eliminated. Yori and Tomoko were blasting incoming opponents with different spells. Suzu kept her eyes down, as nothing seemed to be slipping across the floor.

'This is terrifying,' she thought to herself. 'What if we end up being caught again?' A few worms and slugs were surprisingly crawling across the ground as Suzu spoke up. "Tomoko, the floor!"

"Got it!" The taller female was able to swiftly annihilate the earthly creatures before they were able to reach their shoes. Suzu continued glaring at the floor, until something violently grasped her neck. The Jelly Oma from the back of the stampede flung her into the air as the lass released an uncontrollable shriek.

"Suzu!" Hiroshi hollered from below, sighting her being tossed onto the opposite side of the garage. She felt another tentacle wrap around her waist as she was softly placed feet first onto the side path. The extension astonishingly pulled away as Suzu expected a further assault to continue instead.

'Why didn't it attack me?' she wondered. When she finally took a peek around she loudly gasped. Standing across from her was the incubus with a wide grin on his face.

"There you are," he muttered. "Suzu, the swordsman. Heh." The mythical figure walked up to her as he placed his right hand onto her face. She was widely staring into his scarlet eyes as he lowered it. "I've been wanting to meet you ever since you arrived."

"Why didn't you just do it earlier?" the brunette inquired with sarcasm, or creating an aggressive expression to remain sharp. He was the overall dominator after all.

"I wanted to see how far you would make it, and your abilities of course," the incubus explained. "My name is Miruko, unless you prefer some other title." He licked his lips before tying his right index finger through her hair.

"Miruko?" Suzu repeated. She began to drift off into a daze as Miruko's charisma sluggishly enveloped her. "But I wouldn't have persevered without my friends." Her cheeks were rosy pink, as the incubus continued playing with her hair.

"You have great inner potential," Miruko whispered. He leaned forward as he swung her body against him, her back rubbing against his chest. His lips pressed against her right ear as she gently moaned. "I would love to see it firsthand, as long as you let me in of course." Suzu was facing the battle across the garage as she could sometimes detect Yori, Tomoko, or Hiroshi struggling to get through the barrier of monsters in order to reach her.

"M…Miruko…" Suzu stammered. His incubus aura was completely entrancing her as he nibbled onto her ear. His right hand cupped her bosom as she released another groan. The fingers were rough but delicately caressing her covered bust. During his kisses across her neck his other hand fiddled with the other side, or he completely composed her chest.

"Yes, does that feel good?" the incubus questioned between pecks. His hands pressed and squeezed the soft buns within her uniform as each movement caused the girl to moan. "I love your sounds already."

"I'm leaking," Suzu whined. Pre-cum could be felt trickling down her thighs as her legs were somewhat spread apart. The incubus was standing right alongside the wall to the garage, or did not have a lot of walking space. The amount of monsters was beginning to decrease as the allies were hoping to reach her before the unwanted violation of their comrade.

"Don't worry. I'll take care of that," Miruko hissed. His right hand lowered as it reached for her skirt, and went into it. Suzu lamented quietly as his long fingers entered her white panties, and immediately rubbed her concealed entrance. A loud yelp dropped from her mouth as she blushed.

"Good! That feels good!" she admitted. The fingers probed the area as they sunk in and around, or became engrossed in the sticky substance. One of them went in as she moaned again. "Yes! More!" Suzu was completely aroused as the finger slipped in and out. The incubus beamed as he licked her neck a few times before removing his hand from her.

"Suzu, do you want me inside?" he bluntly asked with a light chortle. She was facing him once more as she was still close to him.

"Of course," the swordsman replied with a smile. She had forgotten about the miff going on behind her, and was more concerned about being pleased. "Hurry, Miruko, please."

"Heh." Miruko shoved her against the wall as he exposed the lump between his legs. He unzipped his pants as the erect and hardened cock shot straight out. "I hope it's big enough to please you." The groin was two inches thick and twelve inches long or a bit colossal compared to normal humans.

"I'll lick it for you," Suzu offered as she sat between his legs, and immediately sucked on it. The man groaned as her right hand was squeezing onto his balls, and the other hand was wrapped around the bottom of the length. Her mouth felt warm and wet across his pulsing cock as he softly moaned and grunted.

"Yes, yes, good," the incubus uttered. He could hear the struggle between the humans and monsters from behind, but the sensuality around his waist was more convincing. She continued sucking until he placed his hands onto her head. "That's enough. You don't want to spoil yourself early." The female stood up as he briskly examined her body before moving his hands to her thighs.

"Miruko…" Suzu complained. He removed her panties as they were ripped off her body, and drifted onto the ground. The incubus then grasped her legs once more and spread them apart before feeling his own lower attire drop to the floor. He stepped out of them as his left shoe kicked them away from the area.

"Here I come, Suzu," the creature announced. He then stuck himself forward as the tip of his dick rubbed her exposed entrance. She let out a loud moan, as the hot and throbbing tip felt so grand against her skin. It then began inching inside as the thick length slipped deeper and deeper within.

"Oh! It's so big!" Suzu fussed. She could see the contention past the incubus' head, but she didn't pay attention to it. The cock began sliding in and out as he lifted her legs, and felt her arms wrap around his neck. He did upward thrusts as the slow movement began to increase in pace.

"How is that, Suzu?" he wondered. "Do you think I will make it all the way into you?" Suzu was moaning, blushing, and panting as her body was bouncing with each deep uppercut of his groin.

"Yes! Come inside!" Suzu begged. She felt the hardened and throbbing dick reaching toward her sensitive spot, or her body quickly climaxing to an orgasm. He bucked, humped, thrashed, slammed, rammed, and quickly pushed himself in and out of her. The girl was wailing in his ear, but he didn't mind.

"My my, are you coming already?" he inquired. The female didn't reply as he continued rasping her with eagerness. "If you wait, I'll fill you up!" The intercourse continued as Suzu and Miruko were moaning and groaning in sync, or the orgasm close to emerging.

"It feels too good!" Suzu wailed. She had her eyes opened as she could see Yori, Tomoko, and Hiroshi completely done with the monsters, and finally heading for her. She watched as Tomoko and Yori shot flames from their rods, and Hiroshi was dashing toward the incubus with his right fist forward.

"Coming!" Miruko hollered. His dick was furiously trembling within her as the ejaculation was erupting within his groin. Just before the knuckle pressed against the monster's back the hot sticky semen began to pour into her.

_The girl awoke with a startle as she was heavily breathing and within a dismal room. She was sitting up in her bed as reality began to engulf her. The brunette sensed the hot and moist feeling between her legs as she let out a sigh. _

_Everything with the school and the incubus was a dream, or a reverie of the imagination. Even so, the apparition felt very real to her, or the arousal continued within her even after it had ended. She was slightly disappointing that she woke up so soon, but the images were still dancing within her mind. After glancing at the clock she fell back into the bed, shut her eyes, and drifted off to sleep once more._

End of Chapter Seven

The End


End file.
